Confusión de pociones
by aquarius7
Summary: Summary: Un grupo de aburridos y un poco desadaptados jóvenes arman gran revuelo por una travesura que parecía ser inofensiva, secretos revelados, parejas ilógicas y sobre todo, magia revoloteando por doquier. Esta Historia Participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.


**Hola a todos, hoy vengo con una idea bastante loca gracias al reto mi peor pesadilla y mi cerebro hiperactivo que solo busca problemas, los descargos habituales OUAT ni sus personales no me pertenecen y deciros que Esta Historia Participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

 **Espero les guste la idea y disfruten todas las interacciones entre los personajes, miren la pareja de pesadilla y cuéntenme que les ha parecido.**

* * *

 _ ***Storybrooke en la época en que Emma empieza a ser el Oscuro***_

 _ **HENRY**_

Cualquiera diría que vivir en un pueblo donde a cada segundo aparecen nuevos villanos es completamente emocionante, pero déjenme aclararles que este pueblo se ha vuelto totalmente aburrido desde que Emma se volvió el oscuro y mi madre la está ayudando a controlar su magia e impulsos asesinos.

Con una fuerza tan poderosa por aquí no hay nadie que quiera ganarle y por ello no tenemos ningún solo villano.

Maléfica se está haciendo cargo de la alcaldía mientras mis madres logran su cometido y yo, bueno, yo creo que estaré en confinamiento hasta cumplir los 20 años si no es más, aunque bien vale este estúpido castigo por todo lo que provocamos y lo mucho que me reí, pero mejor les cuento desde el principio

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK Cripta Familia Mills**_

-Mamá necesito que me exp…..-

-Henry te he dicho que no entres aquí mientras estamos practicando con…. ¡CUIDADO!- y por los pelos no acabo hecho arnero por culpa de Emma y su desorden de atención.

-¿Henry estás bien?- esa es Ma luego de una perfecta función como el nuevo Oscuro, si tan solo pudiera ser menos cabezota y aceptar todos sus impulsos en lugar de retraerse, quizá así su magia pudiera ser guiada más fácilmente por mi madre.

-Si ma, estoy bien, mamá se está haciendo experta en protección a distancia- le piqué sacándole la lengua a lo que ma respondió con una buena ola de energía que me lanzó contra un anaquel haciendo caer muchas pociones conmigo.

-¡Emma!- y ahí viene mamá osa a protegerme –Te he dicho miles de veces que aprendas a aceptar tus sentimientos y no los expulses que por eso haces destrozos, la magia es emoción, pero si te retraes solo lanzas golpes de ciego por todo lado y con tu poder puedes matar a cualquiera por un simple golpe de ciego- debo decir que mamá lo explica muy bien y es impresionante ver al gran Oscuro poner morritos por un regaño, es más, creo que esto es lo único emocionante de mi día –¿Estás bien cariño?- me preguntó tan preocupada que casi me arrepiento de haber entrado en la cripta.

-Si mamá tranquila- le dije con mi mejor tono infantil para que no note nada -creo que tienes razón y no debería entrar cuando ustedes están ocupadas, lo siento- y ese puchero me ganó una sonrisa extra de mami, un bufido de ma y un pastelillo en Granny´s.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué hizo que arriesgaras tu pellejo al bajar aquí muchacho?- y esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido, el superpoder de Emma se había hecho más efectivo desde que se volvió el Oscuro, así que mentirle no era una opción.

-Vine a recordaros que prometieron que hoy compraríamos los trajes que llevaríamos en la fiesta de mañana – la ceja levantada de ma me hizo notar que ella notaba algo más, pero de todos modos no dijo nada, creo que incluso ella anda sin confiar mucho en sus poderes.

-Si Henry, tranquilo, nos vemos a la tarde en Granny´s y vamos a comprar los trajes.

-Regina te recuerdo que yo no puedo asistir si no aprendo al menos a controlar esta estúpida onda de energía que libero cada que regreso a ver a alguien-

-Ma, eso solo es cuestión de que vayas con mamá y ella te tenga en una burbuja toda la noche- dije para molestarla.

-No creo que quieras terminar de nuevo contra la pared Henry ¿Verdad?- sinceramente cuando se ponía algo psicótica Emma daba miedo, yo creo que si nació para ser el Oscuro.

-¡Emma!, deja de intimidar a Henry- y la mirada de mamá daba más miedo, en serio que no sé quién es de verdad más poderosa en esta familia y con ese pensamiento en mi mente mientras sonreía me despedí

-Bueno, nos vemos a la tarde- dije y apenas pude oír que ma dijo.

-Este chico está planeando algo, más vale que tengamos un ojo encima de él- a lo que mamá solo se rió.

Apenas salía y fui abordado por mis compañeros en el crimen, varios de los niños perdidos me estuvieron diciendo lo que yo ya tenía asumido hace semanas: este pueblo necesita algo de diversión.

-¿Lo conseguiste Henry?- me preguntaron expectantes y yo solo sonreí y saqué el filtro de amor de mi bolsillo.

Habíamos pasado varios días buscando la mejor forma de hacer confusión en el pueblo y todo nos había salido perfecto, primero la nueva alcaldesa anunciando una fiesta de disfraces como bienvenida para Lily y para calmar el ánimo del pueblo por el nuevo Oscuro, luego Bella diciendo que no aceptaría al abuelo de nuevo hasta que demuestre que no ama más al poder que a ella y la mejor parte, la dos fuentes más poderosas de magia del reino ocupadas por culpa de ma y sus ondas de abrazos, solo nos faltaba definir el tipo de magia.

-Nadie debería desconfiar de mí- dije lo más egocéntrico que pude y todos reímos –tengan, y ahora es su turno, pues mucho me ha costado conseguir la poción de amor como para arruinarlo todo si Emma logra sentir el filtro cerca de mí, ahora depende de ustedes donde usarla para que cause la mayor confusión.

-Seguro Henry, ya verás que mañana la fiesta será toda una locura- todos chocamos los puños y nos alejamos antes que nadie nos vea merodeando sospechosamente.

* * *

 _ ***Mas tarde en Granny´s***_

-He pensado en un traje como el de David para Henry y vestidos rojo y azul al estilo de la realeza para nosotros Emma, ¿qué opinas?- Ma y yo nos vimos y no necesitamos mucho para entendernos y decir a la vez –aburrido- y echarnos a reír, lo que nos ganó una fiera mirada de mamá.

-Mamá la fiesta es de disfraces, si nos vistes de la realeza no sería un disfraz de verdad, solo nos pusieras las ropas que nos tocara llevar en el bosque encantado-

-Es verdad, además odio los vestidos pomposos de princesitas de Disney, así que ni loca acepto eso- dijo ma con el mejor tono molesto, aunque a mí no me convenció su actuación y casi me río, pero logré aguantarme mordiéndome la mejilla.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieren ustedes?- dijo mamá completamente escéptica y ma y yo hablamos a la vez.

-¡Vampiros!- y nos echamos a reír no solo por haber pensado lo mismo sino por la cara de mamá.

-Si Regina, seremos la sensación, en el mundo de hadas los vampiros no son nombrados así que nadie los usará-

-Yo no pienso vestirme de vampiro, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- y diciendo eso se fue muy enojada.

-Creo que a tu madre no le agradó la idea-

-Yo también lo creo-

-Bueno chico, entonces vamos a buscar prendas de cuero y un poco de pintura blanca y sangre para nuestro disfraz-

-Que guay, y debemos buscar una máscara para que nadie nos reconozca-

-Seguro chico, vamos entonces-

La tarde la pasamos buscando nuestro disfraz y molestándonos, a veces pienso que la inestabilidad de Emma es culpa de la amistad con mi madre, creo que ninguna de las dos saben lo que se debe hacer con un amigo y no están acostumbradas a ser ayudadas por uno y por eso se aturden un poco y en el caso de la magia del Oscuro se aturde muchísimo.

Pasamos la noche viendo películas y el día siguiente voló como nunca el tiempo ha volado en Storybrooke.

-Vamos chico a retirar a tu madre que nos va a matar si llegamos tarde- me dijo a lo que yo respondí.

-A mi no me mientas Emma, tu lo que quieres es saber de qué se disfrazó porque la curiosidad te gana demasiado-

-¿Eres un listillo verdad?- me dijo y salimos completamente en nuestro papel.

Estábamos completamente de cuero negro con un antifaz corto Emma en dorado y yo en azul, blancos como almas y con unos colmillos hermosos cortesía de la magia del Oscuro, hasta me da ganas de hincarle el diente a alguien con este atuendo, pero mejor me aguanto.

Recogimos a mamá y Emma casi se cae al verla bajar en un disfraz tonalidades rojo y negro, es más, me arriesgaría a decir que es la mejor Elektra que he visto en mi vida, ni Marvel se compara a mi mamá.

-Estás hermosa mamá-

-Gracias Henry, ustedes tampoco están tan mal, pensé que se pondrían ojos rojos y caras de hada- nos dijo como alusión a los intentos de vampiros de Crepúsculo, a lo que Emma solo bufó y se dio la vuelta hacia el Bug.

-Ni loca Señorita Swan, no pienso subirme en su ataúd con ruedas, vamos en mi coche, y sí, para sentirse mejor puede conducirlo- dijo antes de que Emma pudiera replicar y ella puso una gran sonrisa, mis madres son algo extrañas la verdad.

Llegamos a la fiesta y el aire estaba bastante divertido, todos reían, la música estaba a todo volumen bailaban muy pegados y mamá puso una cara demasiado seria.

-¡Ven Regina! Estás de infarto- fue lo último que supimos de mamá mientras era arrastrada por Maléfica al medio de la pista, yo me reí a carcajadas y las alarmas de ma sonaron.

-Ahora me explicas que tienes que ver con esta nueva Roma Henry- estaba completamente perdido, si le mentía todo se iría a la basura y apenas estaba empezando a divertirme.

-Ma no sé…- y como si una fuerza divina también lo estuviera disfrutando Emma fue arrastrada por Ruby y Lily al centro de la pista y yo esperaba que pronto una ola de energía me atravesara y me matara, pero al cabo de unos segundos sin sentir nada asumí que ma había decidido relajarse y yo me fui a la mesa de bocaditos a por un ponche.

-Yo de ti no haría eso a menos que quieras ser parte del espectáculo- así que por eso todo está desmadrado, decidí hacer caso omiso de lo que me dijeron y me uní a la fiesta obligándolos a todos los niños perdidos a tomar del ponche, a decir verdad para ser invitado debían pasar los 16 años, así que no estábamos rompiendo ninguna norma.

Tomamos todos juntos el Ponche, nos miramos y nos reímos demasiado, creo que tomé solo un filtro de euforia, y estuve seguro hasta que vi como a nuestro alrededor los bailarines se estaban desnudando, ese fue el toque de salida para todos que fuimos a correr y aullar liberando toda la euforia que llevábamos dentro hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Eran las 24:00 cuando desperté bañado en sudor y vi a todos los niños perdidos desmayados, de seguro me esperan grandes problemas, pero bien lo valen.

Decidí dejarlos dormir y me fui a la fiesta nuevamente para presenciar una gran escena digna de la antigua Roma: cuerpos, ropa y sabanas desperdigadas por doquier, creo que se nos pasó la mano.

* * *

 _ ***EMMA fiesta de disfraces***_

Desde ayer algo me decía que Henry estaba tramando algo, y ver todo el salón plagado de desinhibición y un gran hedor a magia me lo confirmaba, estaba a punto de estrangularlo cuando Ruby y Lily me arrastraron literalmente a la pista y sin previo aviso me dieron a beber un vaso de ponche que: o llevaba mucho alcohol o era el responsable de tanta lujuria del ambiente, fue muy tarde cuando lo noté pues ya lo había tragado, pero agradezco muchísimo a los poderes del Oscuro que me permitieron mantener en parte mis capacidades de razonar.

-Estás arrebatadora Rubia- sentí como Lily se pegaba a mí y bueno, hay que decir que podía razonar, pero no necesariamente lo quería, así que me dejé arrastrar un poco más y cedí a sus encantos.

Pude ver parejas confirmadas como los son mis padres haciéndose arrumacos por las esquinas, parejas inverosímiles bailando con mucha pasión como Regina y Maléfica, pero una en particular llamó mi atención.

Ella vestida muy recatadamente con un atuendo de las típicas brujas de Salem y él un caballero en brillante armadura, a ninguno se le veía el rostro, pero fueron quien más captaron mi atención, quizá algo del morbo del momento me hizo seguirlos con la mirada hacia uno de los apartados, mi mirada fue bloqueada por un hermoso cuerpo que no supe distinguir de quien era, curvas delicadas, aroma almizclado y una voz de infarto, me llevó cerca del apartado al que se dirigió la anterior pareja y pude ver como estaban en pleno combate, lo que acrecentó mi deseo y podría decir que aquella despampanante castaña recibió todo el poder escondido del Oscuro.

-Sabía que la magia hacía maravillas, pero casi ha sido igual- me dijo al oído y su voz me hizo despertar, acababa de llevarme a la cama a Belle y me estaba comparando en la cama con Rumpel por los poderes del Oscuro, sentí como la magia era retraída y 12 campanadas dieron final al hechizo dejando a todos inconscientes, agradecí que los niños no hayan estado, aunque me preocupaba donde estaban pues los había visto beber del ponche también, fueron pocos minutos los que demoré en cubrir a todos y esperar que la resaca moral de esta fiesta fuera solo eso y no lleve muchos nacimientos nuevos, esta noche ha sido una locura completa.

No demoró mucho en llegar Henry, al parecer la protección del verdadero creyendo también lo despertó este niño me va a oír, me escondí tras una de las columnas y vi como Henry entraba y veía su obra.

* * *

 _ ***Henry, 24:15 salón de la fiesta***_

-¡Dios santo que desmadre!- dije seguro que nadie podía oírme.

-Santa poción diría yo, ¿no te parece Henry?- quise huir, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, Emma en su traje del oscuro daba miedo, imagínense el pánico que daba con colmillos y su piel brillante.

-No sé de que…- iba a replicar pero Emma me cortó

-Vi claramente como con tus amigos brindaron con el ponche, se rieron y salieron corriendo, hace unos días rompí los filtros de amor de Regina y los cambié por euforia y desinhibición embotellada y no jovencito, no se lo dirás a tu madre a menos que quieras estar en confinamiento hasta que seas abuelo- en verdad la creía capaz así q solo asentí.

-¿Podemos tomarles fotos para el chantaje?- dije tentando a mi suerte y creo que esa noche estaba con suerte, Emma hizo aparecer una cámara de instantáneas y fuimos por todo el salón tomando fotos.

Los abuelos estaban bajo la mesa de los bocaditos y sinceramente es me hizo pensar que esos dos son unos mojigatos, mamá y Maléfica estaban en la tarima en una posición nada decente, lo que nos ganó una risa a ma y a mí, Ruby y Lily estaban cerca de los baños una sobre la otra, y así fuimos sacando fotos impresionantes, Archie con una de las hadas, Gruñón y su eterno amor, Killian escapando de Whale, creo que esa foto fue de las mejores y el pobre de Garfio tendrá un gran dolor al sentarse por algunos días, la abuelita y Marco fue una de las imágenes que aun me rondan por las noches como pesadillas, pero algo llamó mi atención.

-Hey ma, allá hay alguien- le dije y pude notar que se puso un tanto rígida.

-Si muchacho, vamos allá entonces-

En un sillón se encontraba una Belle con la mejor de las sonrisas que he visto en mi vida –¿Ma, Belle estaba sola?-

-Estaba conmigo chico- me dijo sin pestañear y agregó – creo que quería averiguar si el poder de Gold en la cama era suyo o del oscuro y… bueno, lo descubrió- me dijo y tomó la foto.

Nos adentramos un poco más y pude ver dos cuerpos sin rostro, Emma retiró con cuidado las máscaras y nos quedamos petrificados, frente a nosotros, abrazados como si no existiera un mañana se encontraban Azul y mi abuelo, es verdad que sus disfraces eran muy bien elaborados, pero no puedo creer que entre todas las personas de Storybrooke hayan terminado juntos, siempre que se ven se tratan mal, ninguno confía en el otro y como dijo Emma es un filtro de euforia y desinhibición, no de amor, así que no es lógico, miré a Ma y tenía la que de seguro era mi cara de asombro y solo dijo –Esta foto te toca a ti- me dio la cámara y se retiró.

* * *

 _ ***FIN FLASHBACK***_

Días después buscando al culpable mamá dio con los niños perdidos y los bocazas me traicionaron, dijeron que yo había tomado la poción y el resto es historia, para vengarme de todos hice un blog con todas las fotos y se los envié a todo el pueblo y luego de días sin que nadie saliera siquiera todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, tan normal como puede ser en un pueblo donde el amor fue demostrado por la euforia del momento y aunque fui yo quien orquestó la unión de tantas nuevas parejas, sigo aquí, aburrido en mi alcoba, anudando una corbata lo más decentemente posible porque la historia no ha terminado.

-Henry apresúrate, llegamos tarde a la boda de tu abuelo- sí, escucharon bien, y no, no hablan de renovación de votos de los Charming, mis abuelo Rumpel se casa hoy –sigues sin saber anudar tu corbata, ven aquí, y pon buena cara, hoy podrás fotografiar a todo el mundo- mamá no me perdonaba por haber subido la foto de ella y Maléfica, pero no podía tener favoritos, solo Emma no salía en ninguna foto pues ella estaba conmigo, pero el resto del pueblo estaba en ese blog

-Está bien mamá pero no ajustes tanto el nudo que me vas a matar- dije molestándola para que se riera un poco, así salimos de casa y nos esperaba Maléfica en la puerta

* * *

 _ ***Iglesia de Storybrooke**_

La iglesia estaba hermosamente adornada con orquídeas cortesía de Emma y una bella cúpula central esperando a la novia, Ma como la nueva fuerza principal del pueblo estaba parada junto al abuelo esperando pacientemente hasta que empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Una hermosa novia en blanco ingresaba a la iglesia, se acercó a la cúpula y la boda empezó, Ma es muy buena como oficiante de bodas, habló del amor, la confianza, las segundas oportunidades y el dejar de temer por uno y lanzarse a nadar, que digo a amar, más de uno lloraba escuchándola y ni que decir de los votos, hasta a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Desde el principio de los tiempos el bien y el mal se han visto enfrentados por evitar su complementariedad, ningún ser humano ha aceptado ser unida de ambos poderes y se ha dejado embargar por la necesidad de ser bueno o malo, hoy yo dejo esa necesidad mía de elección y poder para unirme a la gran fuerza del amor de tu mano, pues desde siempre supe que solo una fue designada para mí y no importaría cuanto luchara, en un punto el destino haría de mí su títere y me demostraría la razón por la que no funcionó con nadie, por eso te juro como antiguo Oscuro y aún gran sabio y conocedor de la magia negra, que jamás permitiré que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera mi propio deseo de poder, con este anillo y mi corazón en la mano yo, Rumplestiltskin te desposo y me entrego a ti por completo y para siempre- esas palabras fueron las más hermosas que había escuchado de boca del abuelo y mucha gente así lo sentía pues sus miradas abrazos o besos a sus parejas lo demostraban, ahora fue el turno de la novia de conmovernos.

-Desde que por primera vez te cruzaste en mi camino supe que nuestros destinos estaban sellados para la eternidad, fuera como amigos, amantes o enemigos, el poder que siempre estuvo presente nos llevaba a acercarnos, muchos tiempo decliné la voz del destino y decidí apenas ser lo que se esperaba que fuera, tomé el lugar que me era entregado y realizaba las acciones que se me pedían aunque algunas me hicieran daño por mantenernos alejados, desde siempre supe que los cortos encuentros son los que demuestran la verdad designada por el destino y hoy la acepto como lo que siempre debió ser, me entrego a ti como tu esposa y prometo aprender a tu lado y compartir cada uno de los momentos que podamos robar al destino, con este anillo y mi corazón en la mano yo, Azul te desposo.

 _ ***FIN***_

* * *

 **CHANCHANCHAN, ahí está mi pareja de pesadilla, la verdad es de las cosas más absurdas que he pensado, pero a raíz de que lo iba escribiendo tomaba sentido, el antiguo rey de la oscuridad junto con la perpetua reina de la bondad, es algo como lo que siempre he deseado entre ángeles y demonios, al final pobre Henry de seguro tendrá un nuevo tío, Tiene una nueva hermanastra de la edad de su madre y por si fuera poco, vive con la fuerza de la maldad más antigua que se conoce que aprendió que su sentimiento central y de control es la Euforia.**

 **Saludos, Elogios o Tomatazos en el cuadrito de abajo, adoro leer los Reviews y si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber igual y espero poder responderla.**

 **Besos de lobo.**


End file.
